pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension in a Fabulous 3D Adventure Game
is an upcoming game for the Nintendo Laptop Computer. Plot One simple but interesting day, Phineas and Ferb finally discover that their beloved pet platypus, Perry, is really a secret agent of the O.W.C.A. who battles the forces of evil daily. Just then, the boys team up with Perry on a great and grand adventure through a parallel universe where they must ultimately thwart an even more evil version of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Gameplay In this game, players control Phineas, Ferb, and Perry through many universes, different planets, and play action packed levels and mini-games. It has very similar gameplay to The Rise of Doofenshmirtz but with a few minor differences. The main differences are that rather than Phineas battling Doofenshmirtz alone, he has help from Ferb and Perry, they use lazerblades and rayguns rather than the joy giver and that each character has a unique ability from one another: Phineas can use his supershoes to perform double jumps,move fast and even slow time; Ferb can use a jetpack and the molecular scrambler to phase through walls; Perry can use his grappling hook and paraglider. Also rather than Buford, they fight alongside Alt. Candace in specific missions. Cast * Phineas (Vincent Martella) - Phineas, the boy who creates ideas, BIG IDEAS that is. He, along with his step-brother Ferb, are great creators and are considered "heroes" too! His alternate self is an unlockable character in the game. * Candace (Ashley Tisdale) - Phineas' big sister. Back in Phineas' world, she's a big jerk trying to bust her brothers for their fun but in this world, she's the leader of the resistance willing to help her alternate brothers defeat Doofenshmirtz and get back home. * Ferb (Thomas Sangster) - Ferb's more of a man of action, but he is really impressive on what he builds or sometimes cracks up. His alternate self like Phineas' is an unlockable character in the game. * Perry (Dee Bradley Baker) - A platypus who lives a "double life". One in which he acts like mindless platypi, the "only" mammals who lay eggs, and one in which he is just no ordinary platypus, he is a secret agent. His alternate self is a boss in the game known as Perry The Playborg. * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Dan Povenmire) - That man with the inators is one "mad" scientist. Although "evil", he is really nice. (His dark version however, IS the bad guy.) * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Alyson Stoner) - She is a Fireside Girl who has a crush on Phineas. In this game, she gives tips to Phineas when Phineas's played. Her alternate self gives them a hand as well (only it's not necessary for Phineas, but for Ferb instead). * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Olivia Olson) - She is a 16 year old teenager who is the daughter of Heinz and knows Ferb and his friends and Perry. In this game, she gives tops to Ferb when Ferb's played. * Francis "Major" Monogram (Jeff "Swampy" Marsh) - He is a middle-aged man who is one of the leaders of the O.W.C.A. In this game, he gives tips to Perry when Perry's played. In this universe, he is forced to serve as Doof's secretary. * Dr. Baljeet (Maulik Pancholy) - Whereas his alternate self is a nerd, Dr. Baljeet is a genius. He assists Phineas and Ferb in hacking codes and building interdimensional portals. * Buford (Bobby Gaylor) - Whereas he is a bully in our world, he is a fugitive from both the Doofenlaw and the Resistance. He was the one behind Phineas and Ferb's meeting with the Resistance. While in custody with the Resistance, he is forced to team up with them to defeat Doofenshmirtz once and for all. * Norm (John Viener) - Whereas he is a clusmy and mostly idiotic robot, he is a whole army of patrol bots working for Doofenshmirtz. They are the main enemies in the game. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Videogames